Reborn Phoenix
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: Sequel to New Fire! Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel are at the Rebel's headquarters, and, along with some others, the loss of Jack is hitting them hard. But strange things keep on happening to them… Meanwhile, President Black gains an ally that the trio can't hope to fight… I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_It was a dark, black night. No astral bodies showed on the sky. Dark… black…_

_Only one creature moved through the river-filled area. A human, tall and lean. He stopped, and smiled. It didn't reach his eyes._

_He was standing before a small pool. His eyes skirted around the surrounding trees. He had detected unusual movement in this area the day before._

_Suddenly, two points of light shone out from the trees. _

_"Come on out, I won't hurt you."_

_A form dropped out of the trees. The tall man murmured again. "How long have you been here? This place is mine, you know."_

_The shorter one held up a few fingers. He still does not speak. "Since winter? Only two months? Strange…"_

_The boy frowned, and gave him an inquiring look. "Tell me, what is your name?"_

_"…"_

_The man sighed. "Very well. You need to trust me. You do not have any memory, do you?"_

_The boy shook his head._

_The man smiles. "I know who you are. Or were. You were my helper, along with 6 friends… until they betrayed me and you. They pushed you into the water, killing you. However, what they killed you with was an unfinished prototype. That is why you are back. Surely you must remember your name?"_

_The boy squints, then nods._

_"My name is Pitch Black. Now will you tell me yours? And will you rejoin me?"_

_"… yes, I will. On both. I'm Jack Frost."_

G'syr: Greetings! It is good to see you again, readers.

Sol: Yes, it is! I, as well as the reviewer who suggested Evil Jack, are feeling particularly evil. MWAH HA HA HA HA! Yes, evil things are coming…

Well, I will wait to announce the name of the reviewer (who I consider a good friend) till I see other's reactions. Call me over cautious.

Well, thanks for reading me and G'syr's second multi-chapter! See you next time!


	2. A Visit to District 12

Another Regular Day

Merida POV

_Stab_-"That"-_stab_-"pig"-"headed"-"jerk!" I mutter as I repeatedly slash at the training dummy. It doesn't help, seeing as the Pig-Headed Jerk, Jason, is right beside me, hacking at his own dummy with a spear. I hate him.

Rapunzel is too nice. She's already (mostly) forgiven Jason for what happened in the games. Hmph. He doesn't deserve it. I'll never forgive him.

I move on to the next dummy, this time with the bow that he gave to me.

The others know better than to mention it to me. Last time, the person got a few arrows stuck in them by "accident". Said person took a week to get out of the hospital.

Tsar Lunar listened to each of the survivor's stories, and automatically made each of us generals in Movement: Legend. It's nice, working against the Capitol, seeing as they killed him… but I'm worried about my family. Hiccup's Dad is safe, lucky guy.

Hmm… I should talk to North and Tsar Lunar about a rescue mission.

"…So, permission granted fer me to take mah team out fer the District 12 families?" I finish up.

North looks pained. He is silent. The Tsar nods. "Yes, you have my approval. But please, take Rapunzel with you. She might come in handy."

Oh yeah, one thing. In the past half year, a lot has changed. I only recently realized that my Mor'du fang has vanished. Hiccup's necklace is gone, and Punzie's flower is seemingly non-existent. We haven't seen them since we got shot, actually…

Rapunzel's hair has become easily 70 feet long. Also, she got the sudden urge to sing this song:

_Flower, gleam, and glow…_

_Let your power, shine…_

_Make the clock reverse…_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_Heal, what has, been hurt…_

_Change, the Fates' design…_

_Save what has been lost…_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

_What Once… Was… Mine…_

And, it turns out, that it glows when she does that. And it heals, surprisingly.

When I'm angry, I've been known to temporarily catch fire.

Hiccup keeps hearing strange growls.

But other than that, there's nothing strange. Nothing at all. Why could you possibly be gaping at me like that?

Now I'm talking to my brain like it has a face. Nice move on the sane side, Mer…

_Crack_! Damn. Punzie stepped on a twig. I decided, in the end, that my only backup would be Punze. She's learned to use it as a weapon, so there's her long-distance. And, of course, her frying pan. I have a sword and my bow.

First stop: Jack's house.

We sneak through a broken window, B and E* style. Hey, we didn't break it! It was already broken…

The fire's just some glowing embers, and the room is filled with the sound of breathing. There is a small bed and a sleeping bag. Surprisingly, the bed had two people on it: a woman with chocolate brown hair, with a girl with the same features as the woman. I remember that girl. I wouldn't be here, with this bow and sword, about to catch on fire from what the Capitol did to this family.

The sleeping bag has a bunch of snowdrop flowers, right by a polished knife and a note on paper that says: '_For Jackson Overland, a wonderful son and the best big brother a girl could have.'_

The stupid Capitol, they took him away from his family who loved him and who he took care of…

"Ow!" Why did Punzie yell like that? "Mer… calm down. You're on fire."

Oh. That's why it's so bright. I should extinguish it before they wake up. Fssshh… it's done.

The woman's eyes snap open and she grabs the knife, pointing it at us.

I put my hands up, and Punzie copies. "We're not going to hurt you," she mutters. "You can put the knife down." She puts down her frying pan, and motions for me to put down my weapons, which I do.

Emma wakes up at the clattering noises. Her eyes widen. "Hey, you're Merida! The girl that volunteered for me, and that… Jack saved." I wince. "And you're Rapunzel, I think- where did your hair turn blonde and get so long?"

Punzie smiles. "It's a long story that we have no time to explain now, sweety." She turns to Emma's mother. "What's your name?"

"Jill."

"Okay, Jill, we need you to pack your family's belongings and meet us in back of your house."

We go to my house next. I have to shush the boys so they don't wake the whole town up, and gather my family. They're extremely relieved.

After that, it's Rapunzel's house.

They start crying as soon as the see their only daughter, but… they aren't happy. They're shaking their heads, they look frantic. What's going on?

I get my answer as soon as the Capitol soldiers drop from the sky.

Damn. Now I wish I'd brought some of my soldiers. Time for that bow, they're still relatively for away.

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Four of the ten Capitols are down. Pitch obviously severely underestimated us. I watch the crimson blood pool around the broken bodies, satisfied.

It's time for my sword.

Punzie hits the soldiers on the heads, and I stab them through the heart. Heh. They deserved it.

Three soldiers left, but these ones feel… different. They seem to melt into the shadows at times…

Eventually, me and Punzie take them out, but we had met our matches. We were equal in strength.

Even though I'm exhausted, me and Punzie hustle her family out. In Ms. Overland's back yard, the Overlands, the DunBrochs, and the Coronas are there, as well as a family of golden-haired people who were kind of short. The tallest is 5' 2". Don't ask how I know, I've gotten smarter since the Games.

Jill tells me that they're the Mansnoozies, and their son, Sanderson, was… Jack's best friend.

We hop back into the hovercraft we came from and go back to Movement: Legend's headquarters.

For some reason, Jack's family is told to stay to, I quote, 'have a discussion'. Hic and I just can't help but listen in.

"Jill?.

"How… North?!"

I hear feet running.

"I've missed you so much, Jill!"

"I've missed you too…"

"Mom? Who is this?"

Walking. "Honey… this is Nicholas St. North. You and Jack's Father."

*Breaking and Entering

And, BOOM! Bomb drop! Heheheh… yeah… North is Jack's dad! I did that because, well… I've always felt that Jack and North have a father-son-like bond. Sorry it took so long to update, heh…

G'syr: yes, I apologize also.

Sol: anyway, who here is excited for Pokemon X and Y? I sure am!

Later!

P.S.- here's the link if you want to sign the poll to stop SOPA and save Fanfiction.

petitions. whitehouse .gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

Erase all the spaces and put in the beginning

Bye!


	3. Shocking News

Hi! Thank you to reviewers and readers for supporting my first fic! Since I'm so excited about this story, I decided to write this. Here! *hands story over*

Merida POV

All was silent. Then Emma, the little girl chosen for the reaping, cried out in relief and ran back to her mother in the crowd. The silent, grim guards escorted I to the stage. Tooth smiled, "Thank you to this wonderful girl who volunteered! What is your name?"

"Merida DunBroch."

"Everyone, a big hand for Merida DunBroch!" Emma big brother clapped really loud and whistled, along with her mother and herself. Tooth wasn't disheartened by that, in fact, she looked relieved. "Well, it's time for the boys…" Her words trailed off into a sigh. She reached into the bowl. She pulled out a slip. The whole crowd was holding its breath. You could have cut the tension with a knife. "Oh!" Unexpectedly, a sob arose in Tooth's throat. "Jackson Overland!" Oh, no. Overland. That's the same last name as the girl I saved! I looked to the back, and saw the person who I guessed was Jackson. His face was pale, and tears welled in his eyes.

"JACK! No, no no no no no!" Emma screamed out. I saved her just so she could lose her sibling… I hate fate.

Emma ran up to Jackson, hanging on to his legs. That snapped him out of his daze. "Emma… go back to mom. Please."

"NO! Not until you promise me… PLEASE! ANYONE! VOLUNTEER!"

It was silent. I was disgusted. Nobody would save the girl's sibling, after the girl had been saved? I called them some choice words under my breath. Some Capitol guards walked up and wrenched Emma off her brother. After glaring at the shiny black visors that the guards had on, he walked up, silent as the crowd. After a few minutes of me and Jackson staring down the crowd, Tooth spoke up. "Everyone, Jackson Overland!" This time, nobody clapped. At least they knew enough to do that. Humph.

After another nervous silence, Tooth spoke again. "It's time to draw victors now! Ladies first!" As she drew the slip, she looked at the previous three victors. Stoic Haddock was the oldest. He was stronger than a bull, and bigger. He had a HUGE red beard, and his hair in a braid. Next to him was his son, Hiccup, who hd been chosen when he was fourteen. It's been three years since then, and now he's seventeen. He's really skinny, with long brown hair. Next to him was a girl a year younger than him, Rapunzel Corona. She had short, mousey brown hair that was uneven on the ends, and kind green eyes. Hiccup and Rapunzel won in the same year, and they couldn't have done it without each other. With Rapunzel's ability to get almost anywhere and to disguise things well, and Hiccup's talent for inventing, they caught the people that were killed by them in deadly traps. Stoic just used pure strength.

Tooth pulled out the strip. Everyone knew who this one would be, we only had one girl champion. "Rapunzel Corona!" The pretty brunette walked up calmly. She had most likely been preparing herself for this moment for months. I glanced over at her, and she gave me a small smile. I smiled back. There were a few claps. "Well… it's time for the boys!" Tooth reached once again into the boy's bowl… and pulled out a slip. Stoic leaned forward eagerly, while Hiccup was leaning as far back as possible. Father or son… "Hiccup Haddock!" Stoic and Hiccup's faces fell, and the latter trudged up to the stage. All was silent, just relieved that it was over. Tooth smiled a big smile, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Sol: this one turned out longer than I thought it would. But, I liked it. I'd like to do shout outs now:

LO: thank you! I'm really excited about this story!

Guest: thank you! Do you really think this is the best one? If so, than I really appreciate it. And I've always been a fan of Jarida.

udidntseeanythin: okay, thank you for the criticism! I'll try that when we get further in. And, I just like calling her Pippa, because she reminds me of Jamie's friend Pippa. Thanks for the suggestions!

Okay, conclusion of shout-outs. Next chapter is going to be a bit different… be prepared for a short but intriguing chapter! G'syr: phew! No line breaks this time… ahh… oh, and Sol? You forgot the disclaimer. Sol: Oh! Thank you, G'syr! I don't own the setting or any of these characters. Okay, done. G'bye, everyone!

*EDIT- changed Pippa to Emma in both chapters


	4. Chapter 5

Haunted

_Merida saw the bullet in slow motion, lethargically spinning, moving forward like a snail. Her heart slowly speeding up, sure she was about to die._

_But then there was Jack._

_His chocolate hair, brown eyes…_

_She thought she heard him whisper, 'Merida…'_

_She screamed._

_His red blood spattered everywhere, staining her reddish hair dark crimson._

_His body fell into the lake. She remembered that his worst fear was drowning._

_But something in the back of her mind whispered, 'no it wasn't.'_

_She felt a tear slip out of her eye. _

_Why did his death hurt so much? Death…_

_Her vision turned black._

_She saw his body floating,me drifting in that pond. It was dark, and cold. The lake was covered in a thick layer of ice. _

_Streaks of moonlight sparkled in the water._

_She forced herself to turn back to Jack._

_His skin was pale. _

_She was about to turn away when she heard his voice._

_'No… don't! Don't go! I need to remember… it's slipping away… no… Merida…'_

_Her breath caught in her throat. _

_This was a dream. She knew it was._

_But, why did it feel… true?_

_As his hair turned white, she heard his voice once again, fading…_

_'Merida… I wish you could hear me… I lied… I was scared of drowning, but I was more scared… of losing you…'_

_Her vision went black once again._

Emma's eyes shoot open. She just had the strangest dream… that Jack had come back to life with white hair… and that he had lost his memory… he had kept thinking to Merida.

She had heard Nor… she means, Dad and Mom talking about Jack after they though she had fallen asleep. But she had tried to listen in.

"Jack… Pitch… alive… DON'T TELL EMMA."

"I agree. Is she knows, she might go after Jack. I lost my son, I do not want to lose daughter as well."

She thinks that that had inspired her dream.

She was thinking, though.

She shook Nor… Dad awake.

"Yes?"

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Very well. Vhat do you vant to know?"

"What were you and Mom talking about?"

"I apologize… the Tsar ordered us not to tell."

She pouted. "…Fine. Then, can I ask you this? Why did you leave?"

North hesitated. "…I got caught hunting in woods. I did not allow Jack to sell, so he vas not caught. I was sentenced to death, but I escaped to here."

"Oh… thanks. Goodnight."

_It was cold. Very cold. And dark. There was no light…_

_Suddenly, two ice blue eyes stared into her sky-blue ones._

_"Merida…" he hissed._

_"J-Jack?! You remember me?!"_

_"No… but Pitch told me everything. How much we worked together, how much I cared for you… how you betrayed me. Ambushed me…"_

_"What? I never did that!"_

_"DON'T LIE TO ME… you betrayer…"_

_Merida felt like she was about to cry._

_"I trusted you, Hiccup, and Rapunzel… with my life… and you three attacked me, cowardly monsters…"_

_"No! No, no, no…" she sobbed. "We never did that! He lied to you!"_

_"He would never lie to me. I was his most faithful supporter, before you three erased my memory… now my whole life is a fill-in-the-blank. I wouldn't know anything about myself without Pitch… because of YOU!"_

_She screamed as a blue shard of light escaped his staff, surrounding her in ice…_

She bolted upright, screaming. Before she knew it, soldiers burst into her room, weapons drawn.

"Get out! I just had a nightmare…"

Bowing and muttering apologies, they left.

"Just a nightmare…"

She failed to see the silent, midnight black horse fly out of her room.

Meanwhile, Sandy, North, Toothiana, and Aster snuck out of the building…

Sol: first, I'd like to say, I'm sorry. This chapter was mostly made for my personal amusement. I snuck some important things in there, though. Thank Arceus.

Second, who here likes Pokemon? What did you think of Pokemon Direct? I cried when I saw that you would be getting a Kanto starter also. Then I did a happy dance.

What do you think of Pokémon Bank? Say so in your comments. Also, I'm going to post a poll asking what Kanto starter you will pick… (I'm getting Bulbasaur in Y, but since I heard the info, I'm also buying X so I can get Charmander.)

G'syr: okay, I'd like to say, she's been constantly thinking about Pokémon lately, and it's rather annoying… so, to help her get that out, feel free to request Pokemon One-shots! Thank you!

Both: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Recon

Ch. 6- Recon

Sol:Heya, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started, (late due to construction) and I'm feeling low energy and I have a small case of writer's block. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks.

Sandy glanced around. Nope, no cameras. Security in the Capitol is so low these days. He smiled to himself.

Next to him was his old co-workers Tooth, Aster, and North. Yeah, he'd known them for maybe 13 years, give or take. He was older than he looked. 27, actually. His height was an advantage.

To his disbelief, when he was 14, he'd been assigned to a mission with a District 12 and two Capitols. He'd been a bit contemptuous with Tooth and Bunny, the luxurious spy life they were living in the Capitol, but he'd warmed up.

For a while, he had worked with that team. Then, one day, North had come running into the Fort, and had hurriedly explained his situation to the Tsar. Sandy had been sent to guard.

Imagine his shock when Jack was chosen. Sorrow, guilt, hope. Sorrow that he could die, guilt that he lied, hope that he would get the chance to explain.

And he died.

And now, Sandy was here, working with his team, the best of the best.

Their mission: to collect a sample of the Nightmare Pellets for analysis.

Sandy snuck into the weapons wing. All sorts of guns and other unidentifiable weapons. Aster, North, and Tooth right behind them.

He looked closer. Put on his goggles, designed to look look like flight goggles, for when the first hovercraft were tested. They were roofless. Thus, the goggles.

Now, if Sandy knew Pitch, he would hide the special weapon in plain sight. Plus, it was cheaper.

So, while the other, thougher-looking agents guarded, he looked.

And soon, he found what he was looking for.

North, Aster, and Tooth rushed over to look.

"Ah, hello again, my old friend. Oh, I'm not talking to you three. I'm talking to the little man here."

And, with a grating slide, a panel slid open beneath their feet.

"Hey! Get the Tsar!" Jamie's voice rang out. "Leo, go! I need him right now!"

Leo was shocked. He didn't know what was going on, but nothing except the worst would get Jamie talking like this.

Sandy came to with a shock of cold. He waited for his head to stop pounding, and looked around.

The cage was made of, a black, grainy, slightly iridescent material. It was covered with a tarp of the same material. Judging by the slight shifting beneath his feet, they were suspended in the air.

Another wave of chill washed over him. He heard mumbling.

"… wonder… in there… told me not to… but… aag… I need to know what's in there!"

And with that, the tarp came off.

Leo, Hiccup, Merida, Punzie, Percy, and two others (a blonde named Annabeth and a girl with spiky black hair named Thalia, who Percy had insisted on bringing) were crouched around the corner. Jamie and Lunar's faces were grave.

"What? They have vanished? Just like that?"

"Yeah. One moment, I was tracking them in the radar, with them updating regularly, then they went poof, and gone!"

"This is bad… very bad…"

A boy with white hair and bright blue eyes was flying in midair next to the cage. Sandy started. The boy was flying… and looked strangely familiar.

Then he scrambled back. Waves of wintry air were rolling off of the boy. And… it was Jack!

The boy flew in circles around the cage, frowning. "Hey, why are you up here? Did you get stuck? Or did the soldiers lock you up? Or Pitch?"

Sandy nodded at the last one.

The boy's frown deepened. "Really? I wonder why… hey, what's your name?"

He decided to see if this Jack still remembered sign. 'Sandy.'

The boy nodded. "Okay Sandy. I'm Jack Frost. Though I don't know how I know that, seeing as I don't remember anything else. Who are these other guys?"

'Toothiana, North, and Aster.'

"Hey… Pitch mentioned Toothiana and Aster. Toothiana Faerie and Edmund Aster Bunnymund. Those guys who betrayed the Capitol… are you against Pitch too?"

Jack looked slightly accusing now.

'Yes, sprite.' The last word just slipped out before Sandy could stop himself. Jack really did look like a mischievous spirit.

"Pitch always calls me sprite, too…"

The door started to creak.

"He's coming! I'll talk to you more later!" And with that, he threw the tarp back over.

"… and that's why I've called you here, Merida DunBroch. As our top fighter, we need you to go into the field with one partner to preform this rescue mission. Do you accept?"

"I do, Tsar Lunar."

"Good. Partner choice?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Very well. You leave at first light."

"Ahh, it's good to see you, old friend. Do you still go by Sandy? Or do you now go by the more professional Sanderson?"

Stone-faced. Nothing given away.

"Sandy then. So, Sandy, do you like my little invention? This… Nightmare Sand?" He fingered the cage. "Ahh, yes, it is the stuff in the Nightmare Pellets. You came hear for a sample, yes? Well, you and your friends will get a sample. Don't worry, it will hurt quite a bit."

Heehee. Sorry for not updating… bye!


	6. Attempt at Rescue

The Assignment

Okay, about the writing style shift. I switch it depending on what's going on, and it was best for it to be in 3rd person last chap. Gotcha? Good.

Merida POV

With my good ol' techie, Hiccup the third horrendous haddock, I leave for my mission. I'm feeling guilty about not telling Punzie, but she didn't need any distractions with her hospital work worrying about Hic. And me.

I haven't told anyone, but I've been feeling sick since I heard this mission. Why wasn't Jack breaking his old friend ou… oh, yeah… I guess, that until now, I haven't really believed Jack lost his memory of us. I thought that it had to be a trick for better advantage, or something… but now, I might encounter Jack, and he won't recognize me. He'll attack me. It's the pain of the Careers all over again, but multiplied.

On the flight over, Hiccup was going over the plan with me (again). But all I was thinking was:…

"Mer? Mer? MERIDA!"

"THIS SUCKS!… wait, wha'?"

Hiccup eyes me strangely. "Umm, Mer, are you okay?"

"Ah'm fine, jus' fine. Keep talkin'."

He sighs dramatically. "Merida, what's the point of me going over the plan with you when you aren't even listening? You are the one who suggested it."

I stick my tongue out, and turn to the window. Honestly, Hic is nice and all, but he can be so _boring_.

Inside the building currently, tracking the big four's sensor paths before they got shut down. We're both really jumpy, because we keep hearing the occasional growls. It's weird, especially the cold wind blowing through the entire structure. What window's big enough for this draft?

We get to the door of the weapons room. Right away, I can tell it was a trap. It was labeled, 'Weapons Room'. The exact coordinates that Sandy and the others disappeared from. I thought these guys were supposed to be good?

Opening the door, I step in, prepared for an ambush. Nope. Nothing. Except weapons.

There. The guns rack, in front of me. I start to take a step forward…

… only to be yanked back by Hiccup.

"Trapdoor," he explains hurriedly, before I can smack him. Jeez, for some reason my feet are really cold almost like I was…

"Frozen." Choruses a familiar voice. A figure flips in front of us. "So there's way to struggle until I let you go. Unless, of course, I decide to kill you. I have good reason."

In front of us wis a boy with white hair and bright blue eyes.

Jackson Overland. Or rather, now, Jack Frost.

_Rapunzel glanced around the bridge. Why was she called here? Maybe to was the reason she hadn't seen Hiccup at dinner last night, or lunch or breakfast today. _

_She started a bit when the Tsar came in, flanked by two people. Neither of them were North, surprisingly._

_"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here." Rapunzel knew that even reasonable people couldn't resist theatrics. She quickened the process by nodding._

_"A few nights ago, the Big Four, or our four top agents disappeared. They are: Sanderson 'Sandy' ManSnoozie, Nicholas St. North, Toothiana 'Tooth' Faerie, and Edmund Aster 'Bunny' Bunnymund." Rapunzel couldn't help but gasp, all of these people had been involved with the District 12 tributes in some ways._

_"When on a mission to collect a sample of 'Nightmare Sand', the substance that changed you and your friends, they disappeared, with that last thing we received as Pitch's laugh._

_"We sent our next best agent and one of her choice. "Merida, and she chose Hiccup." This couldn't be good news._

_"Last night, they were also sent out of commission, this time with a different male capturing them, and mentioning that they couldn't get away until he unfroze them. If he did, because he could decide to kill them. After some time, it was figured out: the voice belongs to none other than Jackson Overland. The. It cut out. It appears that coming back from the dead isn't the only trick your friend has up his sleeve now."_

_Rapunzel felt afraid, like she even hadn't during the Games. But now, she couldn't help if her friends got murdered by their savior._

_"We need you to take Merida's place as leader."_

_Punzie finally spoke up, reeling. "…what?!"_

_"You heard right. You're our top choice, and taking Hiccup's place will be Nox Lumin, nicknamed 'Nightlight'. He doesn't talk much, and isn't as tech savvy as Hiccup, but should do until Hiccup returns. And taking the place of Merida, but not the leadership roll, is Katherine."_

_"Katherine what?"_

_Katherine, who was much older than Punzie (about the same age as Nightlight), frowned, her lips pursed. "… Black. Katherine Black."_

_"We recruited Katherine when her father allowed his granddaughter to participate in his own Games. She is Seraphina's Mother, and Pitch's daughter. She was forced to marry at a young age, which is why why she is so young. She is perfectly trustworthy."_

_Rapunzel swallowed. This was a lot to take in. "…Can I give you your answer in the morning?"_

_The Tsar nodded. "Of course. We will give you till the end of breakfast. Then we will require you answer. Have a restful night, Commander Corona."_

I'm happy with this ending! I want to give Punzie a chance to be the hero, since I feel she's been neglected. And, of course, I had to add Katherine and Nightlight in.

Oh, and feel I need to add, that, for the reviewer who said this, Jack's little sister is not actually named Pippa. Nobody knows yet, (though I actually think it's going to be revealed to be Katherine in Sandman and the War of Dreams.) Thats why people make up their own names for her. I'm not calling you a liar, it's an easy mistake to make, because the voice actor who played Jack's little sister also played Pippa. Cleared up? Okay. This is for when you actually get to this chapter, you're far behind. And, by the way, the prologue was very necessary! And, I don't think it was boring…

Thank you for enduring my mini-rant, if you read that. I shall leave that reviewer anonymous, even though you could look through the reviews to see it.

All right! If you actually read the A/Ns, type in yours 'I am Catgod!' Thanks!


	7. Decisions and Amnesiac Friends

Decisions and Amnesiac Friends

Nobody reviewed last chapter. :( sad. Sad. Sad. T.T  
And, to Galatea… I'm sorry. I've been looking for a Spanish Translation program so I can read your stories better. I'm trying to catch up! Please forgive me…

Rapunzel POV  
I sighed, playing with the scrambled eggs on my plate. I can't believe it's breakfast already. Maybe I should talk this over with Flynn.  
As if on cue, he strides in. "Morning, Blondie."  
I sigh again. "Good morning, Flynn."  
He frowns. "You're looking down. What's up?"  
"Nothing."  
"Now, I can tell when you're lying."  
It all comes tumbling out. How Merida and Hiccup were captured by Jack, and how I was supposed to be leader.  
He whistled. "Whew. That's pretty rough. But do you want to know what I think?"  
I nod.  
"You should accept the position. You'd be great! Especially with that frog of yours."  
"Chameleon."  
"Whatever. It's a little adventure, a little rebellion! It's healthy! Don't worry, just have fun!"  
What?! Fun?! My vision clouds with red. "Fun?! My friends could possibly be killed by Pitch Black, we're losing to the Capitol, I have to lead the army, and you're telling me to have fun?!"  
Flynn starts, clearly not expecting such aggression from me. "Whoa there, Blondie. Chill. Stay calm. It was just a suggestion."  
I let out a breath. "Right. Sorry. See you later."  
Thankfully, he didn't follow me out.

"Well?"  
"I accept the position of commander."

…

Merida POV  
I stand here, just looking at him.  
Is this the same boy who desperately needed a floatie in the games? Who could always make me laugh? Make me forget the games?  
No.  
I can see it in his eyes. Cold, hating.  
Hiccup speaks. "Good reason to kill us? What do you mean? You died for Merida!"  
Jack laughs, no joy in it. "Don't lie to me. Pitch told me everything. How you guys betrayed me. How you betrayed him. How you would probably try to use my amnesia to your advantage. Don't try to fool me, Haddock. I'm assuming you're him."  
"What? Betrayed you?! We never did that!"  
"Says you. But I know the truth. You came for your friends, didn't you? The woman, old one, small one, and tall one?"  
I nod numbly. Jack's face grows darker.  
"They're not doing so well, unfortunately. And too bad, too. The small one, Sandy, I think? He was the first person besides Pitch that I had a conversation to in a while. Unconscious. I hope they're okay."  
"What made them unconscious?" Hiccup in his know-how mode.  
"The Nightmare Sand. Wait, why am I wasting time talking to you low-lives? I should be reporting you to Pitch right now."  
Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "No, please, don't-"  
Jack scowls. "One move and your head is frozen."  
And that's when the the surprise comes.

The shadow that just descended from the ceiling roars. A strange sound. It flares its… are those… wings?  
Jack stumbles back, to terrified to do anything.  
The mouth glows, and the room is warming up…  
"STOP!"  
The thing stopped, turning it's head towards Hiccup's voice.  
"Good dragon…"  
A dragon?!  
Now Jack is able to look away, but why is he looking at me that way? All terrified…  
Oh, damn! I'm on fire!  
At least I'm free.  
I thrust a fiery finger toward Jack. "Take us to Sandy and the others now, or you're fried."  
He nods quickly.

I look up at the elevated cage with our unconscious friends, swinging gently.  
"How are we supposed to get up there?!" I shout.  
Hiccup glances at Jack. "Do you know anything? Any way to get up there?"  
Reluctantly, he mutters, "Well, I can fly…"  
"Do it." I say, sharp.  
He nods quickly again.

Soon, all of our friends are on the ground, awake thanks to Jack's icy touch.  
I brush myself off (Tooth having landed in me. I swear Jack did it on purpose.) and look around.  
"Jack, any way out? And don't get any ideas. You're coming with us."  
He scowls, and walks away.  
"Ay, where are ya goin', mate?"  
He snorts. "Calm down, Kangaroo. You guys should follow me."  
"No ideas, one trap and you're roasted," I warn once again.

We're flying on the hovercraft, on our way home with a reluctant albino.  
CRASH!  
The last thing I see through the window is the ground hurtling towards us before we collide, and my vision goes black.

Sorry for the late update. R&R! And, if you read the author's notes, type, 'I am Catgod!' In your review!


	8. I… am going to die

I… am going to die.

Yes, the title is a joke. Hi! Happy belated X and Y day and House of Hades day! Here's an update!

Jack POV  
I hate these people. Being held in a dungeon at their base is one thing, but being in a hovercraft crash? And having to work with them? Living hell.  
First of all, the one that can catch on fire will be trouble, the scrawny brunette has a dragon, the big one won't meet my eyes, I'm constantly clashing with 'the Kangaroo', and that woman for some reason is constantly giving me weird looks. Oh well, at least I gat along with Sandy. But he always looks sad.  
I'll tell you what happened real quick.

I'll start at the crash. As soon as I realized that we were crashing (which was pretty quick, I have world record instincts and reaction times), I had quietly taken out a window and slipped outside, looking for the cause. I started to hear panicking and screams.  
I realized I could probably slip away, and leave my kidnappers to die. As much as it sounded like a good idea, they were Pitch's enemies after all, I didn't want to. Why? I had no idea.  
Then I spotted it. The engine was right by where I had been sitting, the engine had frozen over. They should have known better!  
I couldn't help with the engine, but I could help soften the fall, and help them survive. So, I created a huge snowdrift under them just as they crashed.  
And now, they're setting up a safe camp when there's a cave that I found a little while away, but they don't trust me, even though I saved their lives.  
Sandy's been introducing me to the other ones. I already knew Merida, the girl who can literally catch on fire (she scares me to death), and I also knew that guy who is named after a hiccuping horrendous fish, who also had a dragon. It stuck around after the crash, and Hiccup named it Toothless, for some reason I can't imagine. That thing definitely had teeth when it was snarling at me. I'll have nightmares for weeks.  
It's ironic, because the woman is nicknamed Tooth. The big one who won't meet my eyes and won't talk to me is North, and the Kangaroo is Bunny. Heheheh, I'm going to have to think up rabbit jokes…

And now here we are. I'm really worried about the older four, though, because they get dizzy and sick at random times. It's especially worrying, since I snuck into that room that Pitch told me never to go in. I've never been one for rules.  
I was horrified when I saw that the nightmares and fearlings that are all over were once humans. I hope that's not happening to them, since it happens from coming into contact with Nightmare Sand, which they were surrounded in for hours.  
The older ones (called the Big Four, according to Hiccup and Merida) are sleeping, like they have been for the past four hours. We haven't been able to wake them up for watch.  
Correction: Merida and Hiccup have. I know they won't be able to wake up until the NS is out of their system. And now, they won't rest until the Big Four wake up. Even though I've told them I don't need any sleep, and I can watch, they don't trust me not to kill them in their sleep or to run away. Who do they think I am, Pitch?  
Wait, why did I just think that? I know Pitch wouldn't do that… would he?  
Anyway, I'm getting tired of their insufferable-ness. I think I'll go take a nap in a snowdrift.

Merida POV  
Okay, I think we've officially annoyed Jack to death. He just stomped outside, muttering about how he's had enough of us, and no, he does no, he does not have to sleep, but he likes to take naps to pass the time and to get away from insufferable people like us. Then, he flopped down in a snowdrift with a cloud of snow.  
That doesn't seem much like him, but as soon as he disappeared in a poof of white, Hic and I started cracking up. I can see his bare foot sticking out of the drift.  
How is he not cold? I have to light myself on fire just to stay warm.  
Tooth moans, tossing and turning. Hiccup, the fraidy-cat he is, pushed me forward to check on her.  
It's hard, because she keeps on thrashing. But when I do grab her and pin her, what I see scares me half to death.  
The texture of her skin is spiky and rough, and little bone-like fibers are sticking out of her skin, with multi-colored strands attached. I can see more under the layer of skin. Feathers. She's growing feathers!  
I rush over to the next. Bunny. His ears are longer, and have moved up on his head. He seems… bigger, and his skin had a grayish appearance with a fuzzy texture.  
Sandy. He seems to be glowing a bit, and his skin is, well, sandy.  
North seems normal, though his beard is long and white, his already large belly bigger.  
What was happening?

Rapunzel POV  
I'm at the dining hall for dinner, having finished a long and boring meeting about the attack plan.  
They're convinced that the Capitol has captured the Big Four, Merida, and Hiccup on the way out, having lost contact with them again after the hovercraft crashed. They had got Jack, too…  
We're attacking tomorrow. Flynn had gone to spy on the Capitol, wishing me luck.  
And then kissing me on the cheek.  
And if that wasn't enough, we lost contact with him after a terrifying transmission:

_Woo, this place is dark. If it wasn't the Tsar who sent me here, I'd think it was abandoned. Well, they don't call me a master spy and thief for nothing. Anyway, where do I need to go…? Oh yeah, Pitch's office. Thanks, Luna. Alright. Walking down the hall… I'm here. Okay. Whew, this place is creepy! There are slashes all over the wall, knocked over furniture, burn marks… how am I going to find that paper with notes on the Nightmares and Fearlings in this? Paper everywhere!  
Wait… what's that sound?… never mind, probably just my imagination. No, not this one, nope… aha! Here it is!  
Nightmares: normal result. Most people become this. However, with large amounts are extremely overwhelming. Can cause nightmares. Take the form of black horses.  
Fearlings: the embodiment of fear and shadow. Strength varies, though generally stronger than Nightmares. Stronger-willed become these.  
Cool. Got all that? Good. Hey, wait, there's something stapled on that seems to be added later…  
Gothel: witch, created from saved tribute Gothel —. (It's too blurry to read. Sorry, guys.) Extremely powerful, devious, beautiful.  
Hey, wait… who was that tribute that you failed to save? Jackson Overland? Well, there's a section on him, called, 'Jackson Overland Frost'. Listen to this:  
Jackson Overland Frost: after shot by NP, physical appearance changed from brown hair and eyes to white hair, blue eyes. Amnesiac. Doesn't need sleep any longer, carries around a crook-like stick used as a staff to channel power. Can create ice, frost, snow. Can fly using north wind. Can talk to it. Doesn't ever seem to get sick. Although technically 18, still physically 17. Doesn't age?  
Whoa. Amnesia explains a lot, if he's working with Pitch now. Did you check the others that came into contact with Nightmare Sand? They might be imm… wait, I'm sure I just heard something. There's definitely something here, and it sound really big, and I can hear claws, and- OH, DEAR GOD, SAVE ME. IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME NOW, DON'T COME HERE! STAY AWAY! THIS THING IS HUGE! I THINK IT'S- AGGHH-_

And with his scream, all we heard was static.  
Now, Flynn has kissed me, there's a potentially dangerous witch on the loose, Hiccup's captured (and I'm conflicted about him and Flynn still), the Big Four and Merida are captured, we don't know what's happening with Jack, and Flynn might have been killed by something… big…

why does this have to happen to me…?  
I… am going to die.


	9. OMG, AN UPDATE! (Advance)

Advance

"Frost! Wake up yer lazy butt an' get over here! We need ya ta look a' somethin'!"  
I lift my head out of the snow, wondering what that hothead was yelling about.  
"What?"  
"Jus' get over here!"  
Grumbling, I flew over to camp. "Whaaaaat is it, Frizz."  
"Come look a' this."  
I glance at the four unconscious forms on the ground, my eyes widening. "… does Tooth have feathers?"  
Merida just rolls her eyes.  
I quickly assess the Big Four. "Well, Tooth is becoming a bird-woman, Bunny is, well, a giant bunny, Sandy is made of glowing sand, and North looks older."  
"Yeah! Bu' what's wrong with them?"  
"Nothing. Actually, they're lucky they didn't turn into fearlings or nightmares. That's what the NS usually does."  
"Well, how were we suppose' ta know tha'?"  
"I didn't expect you to know, you are just rebels, after all."  
"JUS' REBELS?!"  
We stop arguing when Toothless growls.  
"Oi, wha' ever… bu', ah'm hopin' we can get back to the action, fast."

Rapunzel finished strapping on her armor, securing a 'broadhammer' to her side. It was a special weapon made for her, like her frying pan, but wider, harder, and more aerodynamic, not to mention spiky. It was useful, but she didn't see why she would need it on the quickly approaching battlefield. A frying pan was just fine.  
She was nervous, though. She didn't have much experience working with Nightlight and Katherine or the troops yet, like Merida did. Yet still they were going to ambush a bunch of nightmares and fearlings on the march.  
She still couldn't get over who was sitting next to her. They were legends! The ones everyone respected, and used to look up to.  
The symbols of false hope.  
Katniss and Peta.

Tooth's eyes blinked open, and looked around. That was strange, her eyesight seemed ten times sharper than it usually was…  
She pushed herself up, then got to her feet. And frowned. That was weird, she didn't use her arms or legs to get up. More like she just twitched her back muscles. She had her head in her hands the whole time.  
Why did she feel warm breath on her face, and realized it was Toothless as she looked up. The big black dragon roared, grabbing the figure in the doorway's attention. Hiccup jumped, and scampered over, tripping over his own feet.  
"Are— are you all right?"  
"I'm fine," she she exclaimed. "Why are you asking?"  
He gaped, then pointed to an ice-coated rock. She flew up in fright at her reflection.  
Yes, flew.  
She was covered in a rainbow of feathers, complete with wings. Her eyes were a bright violet.  
"What- what- what-"  
"The nightmare sand. Jack says you're lucky not to be a nightmare or Fearling right now."  
"Sandy? Bunny? North?"  
"As far as I know, they're still mutating and unconscious."  
"AW CRIKEY!"  
"Okay, at least Bunny's awake."  
"RIMSKY KORSOKOV!"  
"Okay, North's awake too."  
A golden man, an old one, and a giant rabbit came stumbling out of tent.  
Sandy was playing with some golden, glowing sand that he had generated, Bunny was dreaming out, and North looked like he was in shock. ("Since when did I get so… old?")  
"Do ya mind explainin', WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!"  
But before Hiccup had the chance to explain, Merida came running out of the trees, and Jack came zooming down from the sky.  
"Bad news- a group of Nightmares and Fearlings is moving this way."  
"Yeah. And Jack got a lot more than firewood. See those bruises?" Merida quipped.  
"I hit a hovercraft coming from the opposite direction. And no, I wasn't being careless. It was cloaked. Probably the Rebels."  
Hiccup nodded, dragging North over to Toothless, and taking to the sky. Sandy and Tooth instinctively knew how, joining them.  
Jack was about to take off, when Merida asked in a quiet voice (for once), "Jack…"  
"Yeah, Mer?"  
"Are you going to fight for us, or Pitch?"  
Jack was silent for a long time, before looking at her. "Whichever side you're on."  
He picked her up, piggy-back style, and halted as she spoke yet again. "Jack…"  
"Yeah, Mer?"  
"Do you really not remember?"

He took off, flying for several minutes with her before answering. "I remember a little bit, since a little bit ago, right before we went to get firewood. When Tooth finished mutating. I mostly… remember… Emma, and… you."

Rapunzel looked at the masses below. It was hopeless.

Sorry about the View switch. I kinda wrote the first part when I was very, very exhausted. And I'm sorry about the long, long update… I had a small bout o' writer's block on this one, I think. The transition is always the hardest, they say.  
G'syr: we could use some encouragement, please. *pointed look*  
Sol: thanks for reading!


	10. Battle of 1000 Nightmares

_Battle of a Thousand Nighmares_

**… yeah… I've been on a Kingdom Hearts kick. I have no inspiration at all for this. Even the title of this chapter was inspired by the KH 'battle if 1000 heartless'. Enjoy… warning: chapter's a bit gory.**

…

When she was the huge wave of black being led by the witch, the bear, the evil secretary, and Panem's president, she knew they were in trouble.

"Oh God."

"Jack, that's a bit of an understatement."

"I know! I'm going to put you down towards the back, so you can pick up the heavy duty that Pitch's saving for last."

"What? You're not putting me down with the rest of the Movement?"

"Yeah. Shut up."

She huffed, but could see his reasoning. "Fine. But, Frost, if you let anybody die, I'll personally kill you ten times over in the worst ways I can think of."

"That's a deal."

…

Flaming arrow after flaming arrow. Frozen Nightmare after frozen Nightmare.

…

Rapunzel brained creature after creature. Fearling, Nightmare, human, they fell under the wrath of her frying pan and long golden locks.

She was a sight to behold. Hiccup couldn't be happier to see her, flying to her side on Toothless and dropping North and Bunny off. "Hey, Punzie! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hiccup! Oh, it's so good to see you! They kidnapped Flynn!" He scowled.

"Good riddance," he mumbled, but didn't let Rapunzel hear that. "He'll be okay! We have to get through this first."

"I know… hey, is that a dragon?!"

"… yeah. Toothless." He kept stabbing black horses with his dagger.

"Oh! He's adorable!"

"Focus, Punze."

"Sorry. Hey, do you think you can go take out some of the front-liners? It's a witch, Pitch, and his secretary."

"… sure. A secretary?"

"I'd be wary of her, if I were you. She looks the most normal, so she's probably the least."

"Okay. See you."

…

Toothless kept shooting fireballs, but the winged, giant woman kept on catching them and shooting them back.

Turns out Rapunzel was right, the secretary was hiding something.

"I'M THE RED DEATH! NO SOUL ESCAPES MY WRATH!"

Yeah, the dragon-woman was downright crazy.

…

Merida should have known that the legend of Mor'du would be re-created.

The giant, demonic bear lumbered after her, shaking off her arrows like they were nothing. He didn't seem to notice he was on fire.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Yeah, she was in trouble.

…

The witch, Gothel, kept on shooting lightning at Rapunzel. She cackled.

Blood poured out of wounds caused by Rapunzel's frying pan, and one foot was twisted backwards. But she kept on coming, regardless and unaffected.

Suddenly, a small rebel warrior lept out, stabbing Gothel in the leg. He was dragged along by the psychotic witch, causing another small soldier to come and attempt to assist him. Gothel summoned a wind to blow them back, causing their helmets to fall off. Rapunzel gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

…

Jack kept shooting bolts of ice at Pitch, who countered it with shots of Nightmare Sand. He was by far the most formidable enemy here. Sandy lashed out at Pitch with his whips, North stabbed at him, along with Tooth, who had an even bigged sword. Bunny kept on throwing his 'sword-a-rangs'.

They got a hit in every once in a while, but they were taking more hits than they were getting.

Jack had a back-up plan, but he didn't want to use it. It was a last resort.

…

"Into the clouds, Toothless!"

The pair, dragon rider and dragon, shot into the stratus layer.

Red Death bellowed.

"Hey, Toothless, how good's your aim? The only thing we haven't tried in inside her mouth!"

"I AM THE RED DEATH! YOU SHALL DIIIIEEEE-" and that was when the rapidly fired fire went down her throat.

She started to combust. "DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! YOU SHALL NOT… Defeat… the red death…"

And she plummeted from a fatal height to the ground.

"Great job, Toothless! Let's go help Punzie!"

…

Merida was out of arrows. So she did the natural thing. She drew her sword and lit it on fire.

Covered in her own blood, and more coming, her red hair had turned crimson, caked with the substance.

The bear stood over her, preparing the final blow, and stopping to gloat.

It felt so natural. She could almost feel the fang of the original Mor'du in her hand, lending her the power of the bear.

The sword seemed weightless, and arced up on its own, severing the head of her opponent in a single, powerful blow. Blood exploded everywhere. She had a feeling that she could be mistaken for a blood monster right now. She laughed, in hysterics.

She had to keep fighting. Enough people were working on Pitch, and it was a mostly aerial battle, which she couldn't participate in at the moment, as she was out of arrows. So she ran towards Rapunzel, screaming like the demon she currently embodied.

…

Nico and Emma looked slightly guiltily at Rapunzel and the newly arrived Hiccup, helping in the attempt to slay the witch.

"I- we- had to! I had to fight for Bianca!"

"I wanted to see Jack again!"

"Come on, let us help!"

Hiccup glared. "Well, it's a bit late to be asking for permission."

Gothel cackled. "Come on, let the little chickabiddies help! It won't make any difference anyway."

She thrust a hand behind her, shooting lightning at the approaching figure, Merida. The lightning, though enough to knock out and maybe kill a person, barely seemed to affect her, pushing her back. Her eyes were a devilish red.

Nico, Emma, and Merida fought with swords, Hiccup darting in for stabs with his dagger, Rapunzel whacking with her pan. Pascal scurried around, distracting the woman.

"You can't destroy me! We took away the only one who could!"

Rapunzel and Hiccup's eyes met, and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

They both moved at the same time, dagger going for the heart and pan for the head.

Emma and Nico copied the movements, seemingly, Nico swinging down towards Gothel's head and Emma stabbing towards the witch's heart.

As all four attacks hit her, Gothel screamed, recoiling like she was being burnt. There was a flash of light, and Gothel was nothing but a gooey, fleshy mess on the ground.

Merida gaped. "How- how-"

Rapunzel and Hiccup smiled, entwining their hands (Nico and Emma made faces, "Ewww."), "There's an old legend in districts 3 and 4 that Percy told us, that only two of the same heart can kill a witch, if they strike at the same time."

Emma seemed to redden a bit, all of a sudden. She hoped that what destroyed the witch was Rapunzel and Hiccup.

And then they felt the cold.

…

There was no choice. The only way to destroy all of the Nightmares, Fearlings, and Pitch himself was his last resort.

He stabbed his staff onto the ground, and pushed out all the power he could.

And as the wave of ice rippled out, destroying all the enemies in its path, it plunged the world into its first ice age.

…

**Ooh, yay! All there is left is the epilogue. Turns out, I had a ****_lot_**** if inspiration for this pent up. Oh, and did anyone notice that it was the ****_first_**** ice age? Heheheh… I finally decided that this was how it was going to end. Hope you enjoyed, even though I think it was somewhat anticlimactic.**

**Review!**


End file.
